esmeraldanempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Vernon Tarsitano
Vernon Tarsitano is the current ruler of the Esmeraldan Empire. As Emperor, his title is now formally styled as Emperor Carpentier I. Prior to his coronation, he held numerous positions in the Consilium including Minister of Defence, Prime Minister, Imperial Chancellor and finally as the Viceroy to Emperor Labelle III. Vernon is considered to be major war hero from the Stradan War during which he was the commanding officer of the HMS Procyon. Biography Tarsitano is a former street criminal turned career military officer turned politician. He is a self-made man from one of the rougher neighbourhoods of Sector 22 in Esmeralda Prime and was orphaned at the age of five. When he was orphaned he met another child named Jeffrey Rhodes, whom he was raised in an orphanage with together. At the age of eight growing up in Sector 22, he and others in his orphanage are provided “charity” by the noble House Carpentier by granting them membership. The noble status provided him with an education, but he was later expelled for his violent tendencies. Along with Jeff Rhodes, he founded the infamous Santo Red Gang. When Jeffrey Rhodes went to prison, Tarsitano dissolved the Santo Red gang. Despite his criminal ties, he used his noble status to later join the Imperial Legion and was an accomplished pilot and weapons officer. Vernon rose into command level ranking very quickly. In 5237, Jeffrey Rhodes (now known as Jefferson Baldwin) manifested as a super-meta and accidentally destroyed the HMS Towers. Tarsitano turned Baldwin over to the authorities. As a junior senator, Tarsitano was mentored by Prime Minister John Labelle which allowed him to move up quickly through the political ranks. Tarsitano is preparing to be crowned the new Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire upon the death Emperor Labelle III. Personality In public, Tarsitano comes across as charismatic and affable. He has a reputation of being rough around the edges. He has a decidedly anti-hero streak and is often in constant conflict with all those who are close to him. Tarsitano is cautious, intelligent and ruthless. In private, he has a visible lack of primary emotions, never outwardly expressing anger, happiness or sadness. He is very politically astute and understands the deeper workings of society. His cold realism clashes with many who surround him. As a military leader, Tarsitano is a cunning strategist, both on and off the battlefield. Physical Description Vernon is a white human male with salt & pepper hair and is partly balding. He is clean shaven and very athletic. In 5265 he is 55 years old. Prominent Military and Political Titles Held *Emperor of the Esmeraldan Empire (5265-present) *Viceroy of the Esmeraldan Empire (5262-5265) *Prince of Esmeralda (5262-5265) *Imperial Chancellor (5260-5262) *Leader of Official Opposition of the Imperial Senate (5259) *Prime Minister of the Imperial Senate (5256-5259) *Royalist Party Leader (5256-5259) *Deputy Prime Minister of the Imperial Senate (5255-5256) *Minister of Justice of the Imperial Senate (5255-5256) *Minister of Defence of the Imperial Senate (5253-5255) *Senator for Esmeralda Prime's Sixth District (5251-5259) *Imperial Legion Commodore (5248-5251) *Imperial Legion Captain (5243-5248) Notable Accomplishments *Krazer Cross Recipient *Third Metal War Veteran *Stradan War Veteran Timeline *5210: Born in Esmeralda Prime (Sector 22) as a subject of House Carpentier *5215: Enrolled at the Esmeraldan 22 Children’s Home *5218: Inducted into House Carpentier, Caregiver Caste. *5226: Founds the Santo Red Gang *5228: Dissolves the Santo Red Gang *5228: Enrolled at D'jalnasian Institute *5229: Enrolled at Legionnaire Academy *5231: Receives Legionnaire Flight Wings *5232: Graduated - Commissioned as Ensign *5233: Assigned to Weapons Division *5233: Assigned to HMT Takara as Weapons Officer *5234: Third Metal War Begins *5234: Assigned to Port Tull as Weapons Officer. Promoted to Lt. (J.G) *5236: Assigned to HMS Choi as Weapons Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant *5236: Participates in the 'Battle of Nedeed' *5236: Participates in the 'Battle of Retneew' *5237: Transferred to Command Division *5237: Assigned as HMS Choi as Executive Officer. Promoted to Lieutenant Commander (Command) *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Port Charles' *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Metron' *5237: Participates in Towers Incident cover-up. Lt. Baldwin accidentally destroys HMS Towers with meta field. *5237: Participates in the 'Battle of Binius' *5238: Participates in the 'Battle of Hokshee' *5238: Participates at the 'Battle of the Croix' *5238: Third Metal War Ends. *5238: Exposes Lieutenant Jefferson Baldwin as a super-meta and implicates him in the Towers Incident *5240: Assigned to HMS Procyon as Executive Officer. *5241: Promoted to Commander. *5243: Stradan War Begins *5243: Participates in the 'Battle of Qarta Minor' *5243: Assigned as HMS Procyon Commanding Officer. Promoted to Captain *5245: Participates in the 'Battle of Mollas' *5245: Decorated with the Krazer Cross by Emperor Garbháin II. *5246: Participates in the 'Battle of Boy's Bay' *5248: Promoted to Commodore *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Larkstonia Flats' *5249: Participates in the 'Battle of Esmeralda Prime' *5250: Stradan War Ceasefire Reached. *5251: Retires from Imperial Legion. *5251: Elected to Imperial Senate (Esmeralda Prime's Sixth) as a Royalist *5253: Appointed as Minister of Defence by Prime Minister Labelle *5254: Assumes control of Bolide subcommittee *5255: Son, Malachy Cullen (Mermoz), born in Labelle City *5255: Appointed as Deputy Prime Minister & Minister of Justice by Prime Minister Labelle *5255: The Border Wars Breakout *5256: Voted as Royalist Party Leader. Becomes Prime Minister. *5259: Becomes Leader of Official Opposition. Resigns from Senate. *5260: Borders Wars End *5260: Appointed as Imperial Chancellor by Emperor Tull X * 5260: Upgraded to the Master Caste of House Carpentier. *5262: Emperor Tull X (Jeff Tull) dies *5262: Designated by John Labelle, Viceroy of the Curiate Council, as heir apparent to the Imperial Throne *5262: Resigns as Imperial Chancellor *5262: Appointed as the Prince of Esmeralda by Emperor Labelle III *5262: Appointed as Imperial Viceroy by Emperor Labelle III *5262: Ratifies the Spectral Project *5265: Emperor Labelle III (John Labelle) dies *5265: Crowed Emperor by The Consilium Category:Humans Category:Esmeralda Prime Category:Nobles Category:Commoners Category:Santo Red Gang Category:Politicians Category:Officers Category:Emperors of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Main Characters Category:Viceroys of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Chancellors of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Prime Ministers of the Esmeraldan Empire Category:Royalist Party Category:Sector 22 Category:Pilots Category:Senators Category:Krazer Cross recipients Category:HMT Takara personnel Category:Port Tull personnel Category:HMS Choi personnel Category:HMS Procyon personnel Category:Third Metal War Veterans Category:Stradan War Veterans Category:Leaders of the Opposition Category:House Carpentier Category:North Folk Category:The Consilium Category:Legionnaires